


人人都愛尤里安 (Everybody Loves Julian)

by lecitron



Series: Höwedes-Hummels家的日常 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecitron/pseuds/lecitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats用雙手捧住Benedikt的臉，眼神前所未有的認真。『他已經有了一個家庭，就在這裡。』</p>
            </blockquote>





	人人都愛尤里安 (Everybody Loves Julian)

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年寫的東西，也是一篇獨立背景的家庭日常XD

著地前不到半秒鐘的下墜過程中，Julian就有十分不妙的預感。

左前臂噁心的劇痛疼得他眼前一片黑，好像全身的細胞都要炸裂一般。

他感覺自己不停冒冷汗的身體被抱上了擔架，球隊醫護人員在耳邊絮叨著安慰的話語，過一會父親熟悉的聲音也傳了過來。

「Höwedes先生，您要坐救護車一起過去醫院，還是開自己的車？」

「我要陪著Julian。」

救護車平穩而快速地駛離球場，鎮靜劑似乎也開始發揮了作用，Julian朦朧地睜開眼，父親那皺得驚人的抬頭紋看著好親切。

「……爸。」

「乖，沒事的，別說話。」

「好痛喔……」

「等一下到了醫院就不會痛了，乖。」

「你覺得是我這個比較痛，還是老爹昨天閃到腰比較痛？」

「……你再說話，我就請他們再給你打一針。」

 

Julian問醫生他能不能帶手機進手術室現場直播手術實況的時候，差點被父親打折了另一隻手臂。

「這刀也不知道要開多久，我可不想看著天花板發呆。」Julian扁嘴。

「醫生，麻煩幫這小鬼作全身麻醉，謝謝。」Benedikt微笑著說，一邊把Julian的手機放進自己的外套口袋。

事實證明他真的應該把手機偷渡進去的，Julian果然在手術台上無聊到睡了過去，醒來時他已經躺在一間雙人病房中。

死黨Pascal窩在角落的扶手椅中邊玩手機邊喝飲料，完全沒注意到病人已經醒來。Julian故意咳嗽一聲，Pascal一驚，差點把手機摔到地上。

「嘿！」Pascal立刻走到床邊，笑咧開嘴。「感覺怎麼樣？」

「餓了。」剛說完Julian就打了個大大的呵欠。「我爸呢？」

Pascal聳聳肩。「去樓下接你另一個爸。Mats叔也真拼命，腰都閃了還堅持要來醫院看你。」

Julian不禁皺眉。這幾年多半以慢跑和網球為主要運動的老爹昨天和一幫少年郎踢球，雖然作足了暖身工夫卻還是不慎傷了男人的重要部位，整天扶著腰一瘸一拐地。爸爸雖然心疼伴侶受苦，卻還是忍不住笑了老半天。

「何必呢，反正我差不多可以出院了啊。」Julian小心地移動身體，Pascal伸手扶他在床邊坐好。

「這個嘛，醫生大人不這麼認為。」Pascal說，Julian如他所料整張臉都不滿地擠了起來。「你得在這裡休息一晚，明天才能走。」

「有沒有搞錯啊──」

「完全沒有。」聲音來自病房門口，Benedikt探頭進來，瞪了兒子一眼，接著Mats的腦袋也出現了。

「Julian，躺回去。」

「我睡飽了。」而且這兩個老頭幹嘛不直接進房來，兩顆腦袋掛在那邊很有趣嗎？

「躺好，不然罰你這週末沒蛋糕吃。」Mats瞇起眼。

「你才不該吃蛋糕好嗎，上次做健康檢查你的體脂肪數字多嚇人……」Julian反駁，Mats正待回嘴，被Benedikt拉走了。

「事實上，你們可以放心。」Pascal清清喉嚨，壓低聲音：「內線消息指出，今年大家為Mats叔準備的生日蛋糕主原料為豆腐和豆漿。健康清爽低熱量，無奶油、無麵粉──」

Julian打了個冷顫，抬手制止朋友繼續說下去。「行了，孝順如我，此等人間美味我就不跟他爭了。」

「對了，教練他們在你手術剛結束的時候來看過你，其他隊友明天會直接去你家探病。」

Julian嘆氣。「所以我到底得休息多久？」

「四週。」插話的依舊是Benedikt，這回他捧著個保鮮盒走進房裡，Mats慢吞吞地跟在後面。「剛才護理師跟我們說明了各種居家注意事項，要是你不遵照指示好好休息的話，遠離球場的時間還得更久，所以你給我乖乖的躺回去，吃完這一盒家裡做的晚餐，然後睡覺。」

「這樣不到半個月我就發胖了啦。」Julian抗議，但其他人完全不予理會，七手八腳地給他調整病床角度、擺好餐桌、倒茶倒水。同為傷患的Mats好整以暇地坐在一旁，兒子懊惱又無計可施的神情使他不禁微笑起來。

他始終由衷地感謝那位將Julian留在Höwedes家所經營的旅館門前的無名氏，也許是生母，也許是其他的親戚，感謝他/她當時或許是匆忙之下做出的選擇，從此他的生命裡多了一份心甘情願的牽掛。

Benni總是笑他感情用事，但若不是這個毛病，如今他們之間也許就只有相識的第一個禮拜可供追憶。

若不是當年還是大學生的他來到旅館打工的第一天就莫名其妙地迷上了和他同年的小老闆……

 

『Mats！別傻了好嗎！枉費我一聽到有工讀職缺就馬上通知你！』

『別這樣，我真的很感激你──』

『感激個屁！放著時薪多一倍的工作不幹，非要待在那個老旅館做苦工，你是怎麼了？老闆照三餐給你們下迷魂藥啊？』

嗯……雖然朋友最後那句話純屬胡扯，但他覺得某個人說不定可能真的會幾手迷魂術。眼角瞥見Benedikt從員工休息室外頭走過，Mats連忙掛了電話，三步併作兩步跑出去，撞翻了推著髒床單送洗的另一位工讀生，小腿也碰破了皮。

他就知道老天爺是眷顧他的，因為Benedikt上藥的動作真是仔細又溫柔。

『不好意思啊，大家在員工通道裡總是匆匆忙忙的，往後請多多小心。』Benedikt替他包好傷口之後，有些靦腆地抓抓頭，嘴角淺淺的笑。『明天這個時候再來找我換藥吧。』

那一刻Mats就知道他完了，追不到Benedikt，他的人生就到這裡為止了！

三天後他抱著必死的決心邀Benedikt一起去看舞台劇，一個月後的某天早晨他從Benedikt房裡衝出來趕去學校上第一節課，忙亂中穿錯了的褲子勒的他一早上大氣都不敢喘一個。

這世界真是美好的難以置信。

「Hummels老先生，您還好嗎？」Benni的手在他眼前晃動，將他拉回十多年後的現在。

Mats仰著頭，一臉慵懶地傻笑。「你親我一下，我就好了。」

「噁──」Julian將剛咬了一口的花椰菜吐回盒子裡。「這裡是醫院，請你們收斂一點，謝謝！」

「你爹只是多吃了幾顆止痛藥，語無倫次。」Benedikt笑著用指背磨著Mats下巴的鬍渣。「你也早點回去吧，大叔，別忘了你也是該好好休息的病號。」

Mats眨眨眼。「等等，你不回去？」

Benedikt一副理所當然的表情。「不然誰照顧你兒子。」

「Pascal啊，不然你以為我為什麼先叫他來？你也知道廚房現在人手多緊。」Mats使個眼色，Pascal立刻點頭稱是。

開玩笑，領同樣的打工時薪，在這裡陪Julian聊天打屁當然比回旅館洗菜拖地輕鬆多了。

Benedikt皺眉。「小孩照顧小孩，那怎麼行。」

「不好意思，我只是左手不方便而已。」Julian舉起完好無恙的右手，連同手裡的湯匙。「而且，我們都快滿十六歲了，謝謝。」

「不就是小孩嗎？」Benedikt翻個白眼。Julian不服氣，開始細數近來他所做過堪稱成熟獨立的每一件事。

十六年，這數字乍聽之下還真有些驚人。Benedikt聽著兒子和朋友一搭一唱，若有所思。

那天早上打開門往外走、差點把裝著Julian的籃子踢翻的情景，依然如在目前。

旅館裡有一些備用的嬰幼兒用品，獨獨沒有適合新生兒的奶粉，Mats開車去買，還順便帶了一些衣服跟玩具回來。

『太可愛了，我忍不住就買囉。』Mats拿著一雙黃色小襪子獻寶，那笑容真惱人。

小嬰兒出奇地乖，不哭不鬧，除了在Mats給他穿黃襪子的時候踢著兩隻小短腿嚶嚶地反抗。

Benedikt下午必須出門一趟，囑咐Mats聯絡社會局把這孩子接走後便出了門。傍晚回到旅館時意外地發現寶寶在自家娘親的懷裡睡得香甜。

『他跟你小時候好像啊，Benni。』母親的笑容光彩奪目，無法直視。

『社會局什麼時候來接手？』他把Mats拽進一間空房，壓低聲音問道。

『我沒打電話。』Mats倒是很直接地坦承。

Benedikt將雙臂交疊在胸前。『你打算幹嘛？把他養來做童工？』

Mats笑了，伸手理了理Benedikt的頭髮。『他真的很可愛。』

『哪個小寶寶不可愛，你不要轉移話題。』

『嘿，我小時候就蠻醜的。』Mats的手從Benedikt耳後滑到肩膀上，指腹輕輕磨蹭著領子裡溫熱的皮膚。『我在想，也許我們可以──』

『不可以。』直覺告訴他這捲毛男大概打著什麼主意。Benedikt嘆氣。『社會局會想辦法替他找到一個適合的家庭……』

『如果最後他還是只能在孤兒院長大呢？如果收養他的那家人之中有個戀童癖或是酒鬼呢？』

『Mats──』

Mats用雙手捧住Benedikt的臉，眼神前所未有的認真。『他已經有了一個家庭，就在這裡。』

Benedikt的眼神也是前所未有的愕然兼莫名其妙，彷彿有兩隻角從Mats的頭髮裡冒了出來。『你到底是怎麼了？當了半天的奶爸就父性大發？』

Mats恍若未聞，依然直勾勾地盯著他。『其實我最近一直想著一件事。』

『難怪你工作效率減退，別以為我不敢扣你薪水──』

『Benni，你願意和我結婚嗎？』

Benedikt一口氣梗在喉嚨差點嗆到。

『請你和我結婚，雖然我還有半年才畢業──』

『我們交往才幾個月啊你這個瘋子！你知不知道你在說什麼！』Benedikt漲紅著臉用力推開他。『你、你......我……你……啊──！』

Benedikt吼了一聲，奪門而出。

Mats任他去抓他的狂，整理一下儀容，幹活去也。

可能是太過震驚，也可能是被Mats成功地改變了心意，Benedikt沒再提起送走寶寶的事，只是從那天起，每當Mats擺出正經的模樣要跟他說話，他就開始坐立不安，擔心這傢伙又提結婚二字。

但隨著時間的推移，Julian都會叫爸爸了，Mats卻不曾再說過任何類似的話，Benedikt反而開始糾結。

並不是說他現在就會答應，其實他當時大概也會答應……重點是，Mats被他那時的反應嚇到了嗎？發現他其實是一隻披著兔皮的河東獅而夢想幻滅？

Benedikt憂鬱了好多天，連Julian學會自己上廁所此等大事也沒辦法完全排解。

因此幾天後Mats在他們第一次約會的劇院門口向他求婚時，他差點不爭氣地掉下眼淚。

『你真是個王八蛋你知道嗎。』他把臉埋進Mats的外套裡蹭鼻涕。

『我只是想等Julian能當花童的時候再提嘛，況且我真怕你還是不願意……』Mats親吻他的頭髮。『謝謝你願意接收我這個混蛋。』

 

「走吧。」Mats扯扯他的衣袖。「你也累了一整天，回家好好休息。」

Benedikt望了望吃飽之後就開始打瞌睡的Julian，點點頭，再次叮囑Pascal所有該注意的事情後，走出病房。

「如果Julian來的那一天我就答應結婚，你覺得一切會有什麼不同嗎？」快到停車場的時候，Benedikt突然說。

「呃，我唯一能肯定的就是婚禮那天Julian大概會因為我還是不放棄逼他穿那雙黃襪子，在儀式進行的時候哇哇大哭……」


End file.
